dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Teen Titans GO!)
Slade is the Teen Titans' arch-enemy. He disguised himself as Jade Wilson, a movie director in Hollywood, to trick the Titans. Biography ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies When Jade Wilson arrived at the movie theater, she congratulated Batman for his film premiere and then offered the heroes three sneak peeks of upcoming movies. She disappeared afterward once the previews began. Before the Teen Titans arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, Slade broke into the building and took out the guards. Before he could steal the Ditronium Crystal in the security room, he told one of the guards that the Justice League won't come to stop Slade himself. Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship * Martial Artist * Expert Pilot * Acrobat * Expert Thief * Expert Marksman * Mind Control * Master Manipulator Relationships * Teen Titans ** Robin - Archenemy and former thrall. ** Cyborg - Enemy. ** Beast Boy - Enemy. ** Raven - Enemy. ** Starfire - Enemy. * Justice League ** Superman - Star turned enemy and former thrall. ** Batman - Star turned enemy and former thrall. ** Wonder Woman - Star turned enemy and former thrall. ** The Flash - Star turned enemy and former thrall. ** Green Lantern - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Aquaman - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Plastic Man - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * The Atom - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Supergirl - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Green Lantern Corps ** Hal Jordan - Star turned enemy and former thrall. ** Kilowog - Star turned enemy and former thrall. ** Tomar-Re - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Captain Marvel - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Bumblebee - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * The Spectre - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Aqualad - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * James Gordon - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Batgirl - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Elongated Man - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Jonah Hex - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Martian Manhunter - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Metamorpho - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Alfred Pennyworth - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Red Tornado - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Wonder Girl - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Power Girl - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Zatanna - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Krypto - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Speedy - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Detective Chimp - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Green Arrow - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Artemis - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Superboy - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Deadman - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Wildcat - Star turned enemy and former thrall. * Amethyst - Star turned enemy and former thrall. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''- Will Arnett and Kristen Bell (as Jade Wilson) Behind the scenes * Even for Will Arnett, Slade's voice is pretty gravelly, rivaling his portrayal of Batman in the LEGO films. * Replacing Ron Perlman, Slade's voice actor in Teen Titans, with Will Arnett angered a few fans who were hoping that Slade's comeback would have Perlman reprise his role. ** Another minor one relating to the 2003 series is Slade being recast which while admittedly necessary thanks to the widely different tones has also been criticized for recasting Ron Perlman in favor of Will Arnett. Trivia * Slade's initial Mind Manipulation consists of the "rubber pencil" trick, the "detached thumb" trick and the "look behind you" trick. * While Slade was explaining his evil plan to Robin, we can see him disguised as Jade Wilson, while making all of the heroes sign up for making movies, wearing his eyepatch on his right eye like always. * It is revealed that Slade gets a bunch of rashes when he wears the Jade Wilson disguise as it gets sweaty. Gallery ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Jade Wilson.png|Slade is disguised as Jade Wilson. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0342.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0352.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0353.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0484.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0492.jpg|Slade's debut. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0495.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0500.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0503.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0518.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0527.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0546.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0825.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0826.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0828.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0846.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0942.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0945.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0951.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0957.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1173.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1181.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1198.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1229.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1230.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1272.jpg|Slade gets electrocuted by Cyborg. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1328.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1350.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1387.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1389.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1579.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1624.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1647.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1655.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1676.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1680.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1762.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1765.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1771.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1775.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1793.jpg|Slade, after revealing himself to Robin. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1794.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1807.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1824.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1821.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1827.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1830.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1839.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1939.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1942.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1955.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1956.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1958.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1970.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1971.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1975.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1978.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg|"Now that they're under my full mind control... Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1993.jpg|...they'll do anything I want. Destroy the Teen Titans!" Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2073.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2074.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2075.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2089.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2091.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2093.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2098.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2117.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2155.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2159.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2206.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2272.jpg|"That song was...monumentally dope." Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2305.jpg See Also * Deathstroke Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Assassins Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Characters with Martial arts skills